Crashing the Party
Crashing the Party is the forty-seventh episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the eleventh episode of the fourth season. Summary Having overheard fellow guards talk about an illegal fighting-ring in a warehouse, Uuzoo gets herself into trouble as she tries to get more information on the situation. Episode in Detail At night during her shift as a guard, Uuzoo finds herself hearing the sound of a giggle above her. Curiously enough her fellow guards don't seem to have heard anything, though they suggest it might have been The All-Seer, giving the snake a blessing, as this is usually done in the form of laughter, or a ghost messing with her. The later makes Uuzoo worry about the FungGao Ghost Girl. Since she can't keep her mind off of the situation, she calls Sandala after her shift is over and he confirms that a few people have heard, or claim to have heard, the laughter in the same night, including a person who was doing a recording at the time, with the recording showing no trace of the laughter happening, as well as someone's electronics failing for a few seconds after the laughter. Glad that she wasn't the only one, Uuzoo thanks him and ends the call. The next shift she expects a normal night, but overhears other guards talking about a secret street-fighting happening hidden in a corporate owned warehouse. Realizing the match must probably be illegal, Uuzoo decides to keep an eye on it and sneak in to find first hand evidence to hand over to Ryahno so the situation can be dealt with. To her surprise she finds the viewers of the event to be more wealthy and formal people and not criminals. She keeps herself in the back of the audience and watches as people fight and try to beat the champion, only to be taken out fast. When a girl enters the ring, everyone goes quiet. Uuzoo recognizes her, as she has seen her before at the guard office and the police station. Despite everyone booing her and telling the girl to leave, she stands her ground and asks if she can have a swing at the champion, who agrees to it. She punches him gently in the shoulder, though then surprises everyone by putting on a gas mask while the warehouse is flooded with a gas, causing people to get knocked out. Those that try to flee are caught by police outside the building. Uuzoo, trying to escape as well, bumps into Ryahno of all people, and is handcuffed and taken by the police with the others. At the police station she explains to an angry and disappointed Ryahno why she was among the other gate guards in the warehouse, and how she didn't want to cause too much of a commotion, especially since people in Dikuda don't like snakes. Before Ryahno leaves, Uuzoo tries to ask if the girl she saw in the warehouse is the All-Seer, but the question remains unanswered. The snake is then released from the cell and heads home. On the way she bumps into the girl and asks her for her name, which is stated to be Ooranious. Meanwhile Bayroff makes his way through the various city temples of Dikuda while searching for a clue on The Ink Butterfly. To his surprise he finds a temple dedicated to the Sky Spider, which he even finds to be taken care of pretty well. He doesn't quite know what to make of the information, and the other temples don't provide him with much new knowledge either. In the end he heads towards the temple that is under the care of Father Sheeki, whom he checks up on, after having warned him previous times on the misuse of the temple funds. And again he finds him wearing expensive clothing, giving the upset and shaken man another, final, warning. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Yin Uuzoo * Pabu Ran * The All-Seer (also as Ooranious) * FungGao Ghost Girl (mentioned) * Gwadeweido (mentioned) * Hweibin Sandala‏‎ * Su HowYu (mentioned) * Kuraz Ryahno * The Champion * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * Liu Cha Ching‏‎ * Bayroff * Falehi/The Ink Butterfly (mentioned) * LingDang (mentioned) * The Logical Memorizer (mentioned) * Father Sheeki Trivia * The opening scene was originally for the movie "Ink Butterfly," but without Uuzoo. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 4 Category:Episodes